


Skype Calls

by ramenkitty



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenkitty/pseuds/ramenkitty
Summary: "What part of 'I can't fit you in my suitcase' do you not understand?" or, Jjong is on vacation for two weeks in Japan and Taemin can't bear being alone anymore.





	Skype Calls

It's dark outside when Taemin looks out of the car window, on his way home with his staff. There is a pressuring ache on his forehead that makes his eyelids droop. The makeup on his face feels caked and heavy, his legs hurt - every inch of his body wants to get in the shower and then into bed. 

The fact that the rest of  Shinee expect for him are on a vacation in Aomori Japan makes him feel even more worn out than usual. The trip was supposed to fit in all of their schedules but Taemin had to stay in Korea and  prepare for his solo debut, his promotion for ACE starting soon . He thinks of them having fun, relaxing in hot springs and eating a lot of delicious local food. He thinks of  Jonghyun doing all that without him, and  it makes it feel unfair  that he has to work instead of enjoy the vacation with his partner.

His phone vibrates with a message and he digs it out of his pocket. It's a picture of  Jonghyun wearing a loosely closed yukata, beautiful view of a peaceful  rotenburo behind him. His expression is cute, cheeks and chest pink from the steam of the hot water. And as if telepathically the text attached to the picture says: ** ** _ Wish you were here. _

Taemin sends a quick reply:  _ not fair! _

** Jjong ** : I  know baby. Next  time we will go  together

** Taemin ** :  I’d like that

** Jjong ** :  Be at  least a  little happy that I’m having a  good time though ~

** Taemin ** : I  guess ...

** Jjong ** :  kkkkk

** Jjong ** :  I’ll send more pics later

** Taemin ** :  nude ones ? 

** Jjong ** : ... 

** Jjong ** :  maybe seminude ones

** Taemin ** : 6v6 

** Jjong ** :  unless I  feel like I  haven't worked out  enough

** Taemin ** : I  know you have hyung

** Jjong ** : >///<

Taemin smiles and reads their texts one more time before putting his phone away. In the moments like this the loneliness really gets to him. He likes to spend time on his own every now and then, needs it actually. He’s a bit of an introvert and having his privacy and space of his own is really important to him. After his relationship started to deepen,  Jonghyun became a part of that space.  Of course he still needs time just for himself, but spending time alone with his hyung became just as important.

Maybe he’s being dramatic, after all the other members have been away for only a week.

At home the hot water of the shower hits Taemin’s tired body and makes him sigh deeply. It would be nicer if his partner was there. He always likes to help Taemin relax when they shower together. It’s one of those healing moments they need to recover from all the noise and hustle of the day.

He leans his head to the side and hums softly, massaging the silky shower cream on his skin. Turned on and also frustrated for being alone, needy for his  hyung’s attention. He tries to ignore it and just washes thoroughly before getting out.

There’s another picture on his phone from  Jonghyun . It’s him lying on his hotel bed shirtless, defined muscles on display and his hand slightly pulling down his boxers.  _ This the kind of picture you wanted? _ It says. His cocky expression does things to Taemin as he  eyes the photo. He looks like he knows Taemin won’t be satisfied with just this one photo.

_ Can we do a video call?  _ Taemin type s.

_ Oh _ _ you want to see more? _

Taemin sets up his laptop on  the bed , eager to see his  hyung but also a little nervous for some reason. It’s not the first time he’s calling someone on his laptop but suddenly he’s unsure if he even remembers how to open Skype.

"Hyung! Is this working? Can you hear me?" Taemin ’s eyes  scan  the screen with a confused face when  Jonghyun appears on it. - Shirtless in bed, looking like he’s ready to sleep, sipping a bottle of water.

"Yes, it's working" Jonghyun responds happily, smile on his handsome face.

"Can you see me?" Taemin asks and waves, looking back and front at the small camera lens and himself on the corner of his screen. 

"Yes" he responds again with a loving and amused expression. "You look cute  Taemini " he adds sweetly. Taemin blinks and chuckles, his hand automatically going to fix his bangs.

“Why are you nervous?”

“I’m not, I just wanted to make sure  I didn’t do anything wrong ” he says with a pout. Jonghyun can’t help but look at him adoringly, he really is naturally cute, sitting there in his pajamas, his makeup washed off and blond hair puffy after being freshly washed and dried. 

“It’s working baby”  Jonghyun says reassuringly. “Everything went well today?”

“Yeah did rehearsal and photoshoots all day. It was all good, expect for when I left my phone in the restaurant where we had dinner and manager- hyung had to go back  to get it for me ”

“ Taeminnie ”  Jonghyun sighs with a little chuckle. “You should start wearing it around your neck”

“That’s what manager- hyung said”

“Did you get scolded?”

“ Mmh , I couldn’t help it though”

“You could if you looked after your things like everyone else” Taemin rolls his eyes, knowing how  Jonghyun could go on once he got like this with him. “It’s important, if you lose your phone and a bad person finds  it , they could leak your personal info. At least make sure you're not keeping anything scandalous on there.” 

“I know okay I’m not an idiot”  Jonghyun rises a doubtful eyebrow and Taemin looks away in mock sadness. “Why did I call you again?”

“I worry about you. It stresses me out to think about all the things that could go wrong while we’re in Japan and not looking after you” he says jokingly but also kind of means it. He does worry about Taemin a lot and wants to take care of him when he needs it. Even though he also knows how professional and mature he  is  when he works. 

“You should come take care of me then” Taemin pretends to look innocent, and would succeed if  Jonghyun didn’t know better, brown eyes looking back at his  hyung . He has such a cute face, generally pure and lovely energy to him, it would be hard to believe how dirty he c an be.

“We have been on this vacation for a week and you’re already struggling on your own?”  Jonghyun smirks teasingly. Not letting Taemin know how he already has  got  his body thrumming for him, warm feeling flooding over his skin. Taemin is not the only having a hard time while they're apart.

“I need a lot of attention” he says matter of  factly and fixes his hair. “Aren’t you struggling without me? I’m definitely more fun to be around than  those three right ? ” 

“I suppose you’re fun sometimes”

“You just don’t want to admit that you’d much rather be here with me” There’s a little smile on his face as he moves so  Jonghyun can see him spread his legs at the webcam. “Wish you were right here” he says it sweet and strokes his inner thigh invitingly.  Jonghyun’s brain goes dumb for a second, failing at trying to play it cool, he’s easy when it comes to Taemin and the maknae knows it. 

“We have to wait another week for that” Suddenly that feels like a lot more time than before.

“What if I want it now” Taemin’s hand moves closer to his crotch, teasing himself as much as  Jonghyun , eyes seductive and light blush on his cheeks. 

“You’re so spoiled”  Jonghyun’s voice lowers slightly as he watches him “Good thing I prepared something” Taemin rises his eyebrows questioningly. “There’s a gift for you in the drawer of my nightstand”

“Should I be worried hyung?” Taemin looks at him suspiciously before moving on the bed to reach over the bedside table.

“No, it’s a nice gift”  Jonghyun says with a natural expression when Taemin pulls out a fancy looking box with a black ribbon around it and sits back in front of the laptop. Still unsure he studies the gift with his eyes, is this going to be some kind of prank? He wasn’t expecting a present.  Jonghyun likes to give him nice things, sentimental and meaningful gifts on his birthday or just little things randomly, but for some reason Taemin has an odd feeling about this particular present.

Taemin gives him another  _ should I really open this  _ kind of look before pulling off the silk ribbon. Hesitantly he opens the box. Taemin’s brows frown in confusion and  Jonghyun loses it, snickering into his palm. There’s another box, all black with gold writing and a plastic window at the front, revealing the item packaged inside, black wand with white handle and buttons.

“You bought me a vibrator?” It looks like a luxury item, sleek and expensive. The size doesn’t seem intimidating, probably average for a toy like this. 

“It’s a prostate massager actually”  Jonghyun corrects with a smirk. “I even charged it for you so it’s ready whenever you want” he can see Taemin trying to hide his blushing, eyes blinking before he proceeds to take the toy out of its packaging. It 's smoother than he expected,  and with the shape of the shaft it looks like it could feel amazing, his  fingers  touching the  length he presses one button curiously . I t starts a gentle buzz. He doesn’t hate it, it’s kind of nice, imagining how it would feel on more sensitive areas of his body.

“Should I try it out?” If  Jonghyun did this to see Taemin get all  flustered than he was ready to take it further.

“If you want to”  Jonghyun feels a rush of excitement when Taemin pulls his shirt off. “Are you letting me watch?”

“I want you to watch  hyung ” Taemin bites his plump lip and continues undressing, baring his perfectly smooth shaved legs. _ Too smooth _ Jonghyun would often say when he likes to tease him for it, but now all he can do is stare with hungry eyes, wanting to bite the little plump part on his thigh. 

There’s something dirty about watching Taemin like this on his laptop, and him being so comfortable to do this on camera. They really fuel each other’s kinky sides.

Taemin uses the toy to gently stroke his cock through his underwear, liking the new sensation, his pulse quickening as he starts growing hard.  Jonghyun swallows thickly,  eyeing his creamy skin, his pretty face, big brown eyes and blond hair, itching to touch him, -and himself on the other side of the screen. Taemin presses one of the control buttons again and the vibration gets more intense, taking him by a surprise and making him let out a breathy moan.

Jonghyun can't restrain from touching himself and slides his hand in his boxers. Taemin can tell he’s getting worked up, probably frustrated for being separated by the screens of their laptops. He smiles,  self-satisfied and reaches for the webcam to adjust the angle so  Jonghyun can see all of him. 

“I’ll give you a show”  he says teasingly wavy blond hair falling on his face, he pulls off his underwear. He takes out the lube and get s on his hands and knees on the bed , -making  sure to offer  his partner  the best view .

“Put a finger inside for me”  Jonghyun says and watches him shamelessly . Taemin coats his fingers with the lube and spreads it on his hole, the position is kind of uncomfortable, him having to reach back but it looks good for  _ his audience _ . His skin is slippery and glistening when one finger disappears inside. There’s a pleased sound from Jonghyun, continuing to touch himself while watching Taemin.

“You like this  hyung ?”  the younger boy asks , looking into the webcam over his shoulder with sensual eyes.

“You look beautiful” 

“Don’t be like that now” Taemin shakes his head at the comment which suddenly sounds too nice and soft for his liking in his situation. S lowly he adds another slim finger, brows knitting together with a little gasp, his tight hole already feeling full with just two fingers. “You should just keep talking dirty when I’m doing something like this for you” he says with some deep breaths.

“It’s true though”  Jonghyun is nearly drooling , eyes glued to the screen . “I’m just not as much of a perv as you”

“Oh really?” Taemin removes his fingers gently and picks up the massager. “You say that after giving me this?” he turns around and faces the camera, wagging the toy at  Jonghyun with a little  mischievous smile. They both chuckle and Taemin adjusts the  angle again.

“It seemed like something you’d enjoy”  Jonghyun shrugs and smiles with fake innocence. 

“ Maybe I will ” Taemin gets comfortable on the bed and lubes the shaft of the toy eagerly. He opens his legs wide and rubs the tip gently against his entrance before starting to ease it inside. Soft lips part in a gasp when the thickest part of the shaft slides in. He moves it slowly; it feels good already without even turning on the vibration, pressing against his prostate deliciously. 

“So pretty”  Jonghyun purrs and licks his lips. Taemin smiles at the compliment, he loves being praised by his  hyung . 

The subtle sound of vibration starts when he switches on the massager. His moan is loud this time, the shaft sliding further in and then out again, hot and wet from the lube. 

“ Jjong ...” he sobs throwing his head back, dizzy from the pleasure. For a moment  Jonghyun worries if people on the other side of the very thin walls can hear this, but he’s definitely not planning to stop just to look for his headphones. Nor does he want to turn down the volume.

“ Shhh baby I’ll take good care of you when we’re back. I’ll make up for these two weeks”  he keeps his voice soft and low and it makes Taemin shudder, hips arching. He flicks on a stronger setting, the vibration sound  becoming more obvious. 

“It’s too much,” he breaths out, there’s no way he can last long enough to try all of the settings. The stimulation makes his sensitive walls clench, the toy rubbing against his prostate. “I’m  gonna cum soon”

“Me too”  Jonghyun stutters out a moan.

“Let me see” Taemin requests sweetly, cheeks red and eyes hazy , blond hair sticking out . Jonghyun pushes the laptop further and pans down the camera a little.  Taemin’s body is throbbing for the release but he wants to hold out a bit more,  supporting himself with one elbow on the bed and  watching his partner getting ready to cum, hand stroking faster and hips thrusting to meet the movement. 

Jonghyun tries to silent his moan, teeth digging into his bottom lip when the white liquid erupts on his tan abs. Watching him finish pushes Taemin over the edge, he lies flat on the sheets, using both of his hands as his body falls apart. One hand holding the vibrator while the other pumps his erection, he spills all over himself with wrecked sobs. It’s such a beautiful sight and in the moment  Jonghyun couldn’t be more pleased for buying the toy for Taemin, and him wanting to try it out on camera. 

The vibration is turned off but the shaft is still deep inside Taemin while his muscles throb after his orgasm wears off. He can only catch his breath, unable to move yet, body heavy and limp. 

“You make good messes  _ pretty boy”  _ Jonghyun says, half praising half teasing. Taemin smiles lazily and exhales slowly before sliding the toy out. “If you get bored of dancing and singing you could  always  consider a career as a  camboy ” he jokes. “you’re an impressive performer after all”

“Would you want a lot of other people to watch me like this?” Taemin gets closer to the camera so it’s just his face in the frame,  glowy after his orgasm , still feeling sluggish.

“Even if they did, they would never be able to touch you like I do” the younger boy likes the sound of that.  He doesn’t really want to be touched like that by anyone else and it makes him happy to hear  Jonghyun feels the same way. Not that he  _ needed _ reassurance but it’s still comforting, especially when they have to spend time apart in different countries. 

“You should try this too  hyung ” Taemin smirks, using a tissue to wipe the lube off his vibrator and sets it on the side to wash later. “It’s pretty great , you might like it too ”

“Want to use it on me after I get back?”

“If you’ll still fuck me after” his voice is soft and dreamy from being so tired, eyelids falling, he's sure he'll doze off right after they end the call.

“Deal”


End file.
